Final is kidnapped
by CarlyBaySada
Summary: Lives up to it s name. Final is the princess of the Kingdom of Fire and Ice.


The Kingdom of Fire and Ice

By: Final Wind

People in Play:

Narrator: Played by: Jared

MAIN CHARACTER

Princess/ Queen Final Ice Fire Storm Sunset: Has long wavly fire and ice hair, has one red and one icy blue eye, she wears a fire and ice dresses, and in the fire club of lfea (the school of ferries), BF is Connor Lighting Fire . Played by: Final Wind (me)

Queen Izzy Love Sunset (Final`s mother/ King Pryo wife): played by:

King Pryo Sunset (Final`s farther/ Queen Izzy husband):Has orange hair, wears red with gold trim, is very brave, He has the power of Fire and a special power. Played by: CJ

Lfea (the school of ferries)

Ms. Love Izz: played by:

Ms. Lee Freeland: played by:

Fire Club of Lfea (5, the 5th is Princess Final Ice Fire Storm Sunset)

Love Storm Fire/ Princess Storm Fire Sunset (Princess Final Ice Fire Storm Sunset long lost Sister that they meet in Lfea): Played by:

Lola Love Fire or Fire Storm: played by

Storm Fire or Love Fire: played by

Fire Heart or Lola Love Fire: played by

Company of Fire (5, none are for the kingdom of Fire and Ice)

Queen Love Pryo (King Pryo mother/ King Wind Pryo wife): played by

King Wind Pryo (King Pryo father/ Queen Love Pryo husband): played by

Victor Sun Fire: played by

Rick Fire: played by

Storm Fire: played by

Kingdom of Fire and Ice

Guard 1 is a girl: played by

Guard 2 is a guy: played by

Guard 3 is a guy: played by

Messenger: played by

Prince Fuego Sunset (Prince Fire Sunset): Played by (He is very shy)

The White Fire school of Fighter:

Rick Fire: Played by:

Victor Sun Fire: Played by

Student:

Connor Lighting Fire: He is 18 years old, his hair is wild blonde, He is shy but not that shy and not shy around Final, He is strong but does not show it, He has sky blue eyes, his GF is Final, Brother: Gen Death Fire. Played by CJ

Gen Death Fire: He is 14 years old, his hair is short and brown, He is shy but not shy around Final, His eyes

Act 1: Meet Princess Final Ice Fire Storm Sunset

N: It starts in the beautiful Kingdom of Fire and Ice. There are the Queen, King, Princess and Prince sleep in peace until the Princess was taken. On to the play…

Princess Final Ice Fire Storm Sunset (15): MAMA, PAPA.

Queen (48) and King (49) Sunset: Final!

Final: HELP ME!

Izzy: We will help you.  
Final: HURRY.

Evil Voice 1: If you want to see her again, get the Company of Fire and come and rescue her.

King Pryo: We will rescue her.

Narrator: The evil voices took Final and left the kingdom of Fire and Ice. After a few moments of quietness had pass, Queen Izzy (Final`s mom) started to cry because she knew they lost both of their girls in 15 years apart.

Queen Izzy: -crying and said- We lost them both.

Pyro: I know, I know. Let`s do what the evil wizards say, and save Final.

Izzy: - still crying and nods head-

Narrator: So King Pyro got hold his mom and dad.

King Pyro: Hey Mom and Dad.

King Pyro`s Mom and Dad: Hey ho Son.

King Pyro: We ran in to a problem, can you come over?

King Wind: Sure Son.

King Pyro: Thanks.

Queen Love: Any time Son, Any time.

King Pyro: Also being the company of Fire with you since I know you 2 are still in it, am I right or am I wrong?

Queen Love: Yes, you are right -sighs-

King Wind: -sighs-

King Pryo: -laughing-

Queen Love: What is so funny?

King Pryo: -still laughing-

Narrator: after an hour of talking, King Pryo let his parent go so they can get the company of fire and go to the Kingdom of Fire and Ice.

Queen Izzy: -crying-

CF1: What's wrong Queen Izzy?

Author note: CF means the company of Fire.

Queen Izzy: -still crying and looking into a picture of a baby girl-

Picture-baby girl that looks like princess final ice fire sunset storm-

King Pryo: -sighs- You miss her, don`t you?

Queen Izzy: -nods head yes and is still crying-

All of the Company of Fire: -blinks-

King Pryo: -looks at Izzy for a minute long then look at the company of fire and say- We loss her.

Queen Love: Who son?

King Pryo: Our 1st born daughter and future Queen of the kingdom of fire and ice, Princess Final Ice Fire Storming Sunset.

Everyone: -gasp- What!? When did this happen?

King Pyro: Early this morning.

King Wind: Now this is why you want us?

King Pyro: They want you.

King Wind: Who…. Oh them.

Narrator: King Wind told the company of fire who took final and they had the same reaction as King Wind.

Queen Love: We need to find her and fast.

Narrator: Everyone was too busy talking to see Izzy was gone until King Pryo look to his right and saw that she was gone and a note was where she sat.

Note –I want to look for her on my own, love, bring the company of fire to hell because that is where she is but I cannot find her

Love, Queen Izzy-

King Pryo: HELL!

Narrator: Everyone look at King Pryo with 'what did you just say' look.

Queen Love: Hey watch it mister.

King Pyro: My wife and oldest kid are in hell.

King Wind: Oh, Ok.

Narrator: Every one left to hell and was shocked at what they saw. Izzy had found Final was in the cell next her and Izzy was trying to calm Final down but it was not working because the people who took her tried to take her power because she a loomix fairy and she was blind because they touch her sight and made her blind.

Queen Izzy: It is okay, Final. You're Father and the company of Fire is here to help us. –just notice Final`s paleness- My goodness. Pyro dear, Please get here soon.-looks outside her cage and saw King Pyro and the Company of Fire and broke the bars between her and Final and puts Final head in her lap and tried to calm her down again-

King Pyro:-looks at the cage and saw Final and his wife- look – points at the cage where Final and Izzy was-

CF2: Who That?

Queen Love: That would be our goal, Victor.

Victor (CF2): Oh!? Let's go

Narrator: Everyone ran to cage.

King Pyro: Final, Izzy! –Looks in cage and Final Head on Izzy Lap and Final was breathing heavily-

Izzy: -in a weak voice- It is ok, Final, Your dad is here.-looks at Final and then at Pyro- Come on and up the cage.

King Pyro: Ok, Ok.

Final: huff…huff…huff –starts coughing-

King Pyro and Izzy: -gasp- We have to get her out of there and in to the light.

Storm: What is wrong with princess Final Ice Fire Storm Sunset?

King Pyro: In the dark, she could get deeply sick…

CF: -gasp- That is not good.

Narrator: So everyone got Final and Izzy out of the cell and to the Kingdom of Wind (Pyro`s parents' home /kingdom).

Final:-in a very weak voice- Thank…you…mom…dad…

Izzy: Don`t talk, just rest…

Final:-in a weak voice- o…k…-pass out-

Narrator: So Final was a sleep for a week and did not wake up at all. Her parents are worried about her. A year went by when she woke up and eats for a whole year before her parents and her left for their kingdom was saved but something was different about Final and they did not know about it.

Final: -laughing happily until she saw people- Who are you?

The end

Act 2 will be out when I am done with it. So until next time. Good bye –wave's bye and leaves- -note- This is made up. I own nothing.


End file.
